Zooneir Shop
Description Your very own zoovenir shop.Here you can purchase various upgrades and mini games.All things cost alex coins you collected through each level. There are three sections: A.Buy Items B.Item Options C.Leave Shop A.Buy Items This section is divided into further sub sections. I.Apparel II.Extras III.Minigames I.Apparel Upgrades available here only enhance the appearence and DONT affect the game- play in any way. 1.Alex's Crown Cost: 20 Points A nice little enhancement. 2.Alex's Finger Cost: 30 Points Nice,but not great. 3.Gloria's Bikini Cost: 20 Points Yuck,i DID NOT like it 4.Gloria's Flowers Cost: 30 Points I didn't like this one either. 5.Marty's Hat Cost: 20 Points Nice.I liked it. 6.Marty's Glasses Cost: 30 Points I also liked this one. 7.Melman's Clock Cost: 20 Points So-so,did not quite like it. 8.Melman's Shoes Cost: 30 Points Meh...your points,your choice. II.Extras 1.Coin Magnet Cost: 175 Points This upgrade is a disappointment.All it does is make the coins close to you come to you.You don't have to go for them.I wouldn't recommend this upgrade. Only buy it if you are going for 100 coins in every level as it might be of any use then. 2.2x Life Tikis Cost: 80 Points You must have noticed the small health icons throughout the game.They are the game's health restoration system or health tikis.Collecting each health tiki restores your health (if lost) and if you are on full health,these health tiki's will keep on adding until they are ten.This will give you an extra life.After that their numbering restarts.This upgrades lets you have two for one health tiki's.Meaning if you collect one health tiki,you will get two.This is a very useful upgrade.Definately buy it. 3.Flame Prints Cost: 50 Points This upgrade only enhances the appearence.You leave a flaming trail while you move.Useless but looks cool.Buy it if you have the spare points. 4.Extra Health Cost: 30-90 points Buying this will give you an extra life.Life are the number of retries you can take before you are kicked out of the level.Since this game is very easy,i will not recommend you to buy more then 2 extra health.Plus the price of each extra health increases with each purchase. III.Minigames Minigames to add replay value.Some are actually fun :-) 1.Tiki Minigolf Cost: 35 Points This is a fun mini-game.Different from normal golf though (Duh!) Secondry Upgrades: Upgrade it even further. A.Golf: 3 Players Play with your friends. B.Golf: 4 Players Play with even more friends. C.Golf: 5 Players Play with EVEN MORE MORE friends. D.Golf: 6 Players Have a party at Madagascar. 2.Lemur Rave Cost: 35 Points This is the most fun of all mini-games.Definately buy it. Secondry Upgrades: After buying this upgrade,you upgrade it even further. A.Rave Song 1 Cost: 20 Points A new Song. B.Rave Song 2 Cost: 20 Points Another new song. C.Rave Song 3 Cost: 20 Points Yet another new song. D.Rave: 2 Player A two player mode 3.Shuffleboard Cost: 35 Points I found this to be a little boring. Secondry Upgrades: After buying this,you can upgrade it even further. A.Shuffle: Wilbur Cost: 10 Points Play as wilbur. B.Shuffle: Crocky Cost: 10 Points Play as Crocky. C.Shuffle: Louis Play as louis D.Shuffle: Foosa Play as foosa. E.Jungle Board Cost: 20 Points A new board? F.Ice Board Another new board? B.Item options This section has absolutely no use at all. C.Leave Shop You leave the zoovenir shop.(Duh!) Gallery 300804-madagascar-windows-screenshot-zoovenir-shop.png Category:Madagascar Category:Madagascar PC Games Category:Games